Julie Moreaux
Biografia Julie nasce come fake nell'Agosto 2013, spinta dal desiderio di condividere le proprie storie e conoscere nuove personalità provenienti da EFP (allora la comunità di FanWriter più ampia in Italia). Il suo attuale nome su EFP è ILoveItBaby, immutato dalla creazione dell'account nel lontano 18 Luglio 2013, in una assolata giornata estiva. Inizialmente approda nel fandom de Il Diario del Vampiro, leggendo principalmente FanFiction Bamon, per poi arrivare sul Fandom di Harry Potter con la sua prima storia: When Everything is Silent - Quando tutto tace. In seguito pubblica svariate One-Shot, fino a quando non partorisce la sua storia completa più importante e che crea una svolta nel suo modo di scrivere: The Soul and The Hunter. La sua attività continua, con alti e bassi produttivi, per svariati anni. Nel 2014 decide di cancellare la sua perla, The Soul and The Hunter per «Darle nuova vita, voglio migliorarla e migliorarmi», cancellandola e iniziando un lungo processo di revisione. Nel Luglio 2014 scopre Wattpad e vi si iscrive il Luglio 2014 col nome Julie TheStrange, pubblicando anche lì alcune storie. Sul Fake conosce svariate persone tra cui la sua prima moglie con cui instaura una relazione fittizia nell'Inverno 2013 con Draculetta. Inoltre fonda l'Associazione "Trollini for Life" assieme a Draculetta e ad un enigmatico sconosciuto di nome Andrea (il cognome sarà censurato per motivi di privacy a meno che il suddetto non approvi la citazione). In quello stesso anno Julie ritrova la sua madre adottiva sul Fake, zia Silly. (Censura del nome nuovamente per cause di privacy). In seguito al divorzio con Draculetta a causa del furto di un barboncino da parte della donna e del tradimento con Topolino, ella cade in depressione e intraprende una nuova conoscenza con la sua attuale donna: Irma (nome datato, sempre per questione di privacy). Alla fine dell'estate 2014, Julie subisce un forte blocco di produzione e di lettura e scompare per oltre sei mesi dalle scene. A tutt'oggi ha fatto poche ricomparse sulla scena letteraria, ma rimane un personaggio presente nel Fake. Nel Maggio 2015 le viene disattivato il suo primo e storico Account senza apparenti motivi e rinasce come Julie Moreaux. Svariate volte ha annunciato che forse avrebbe completamente lasciato la scrittura e avrebbe cancellato le storie, lasciandosi solo come "Lettrice" come ricordo dei vecchi tempi. In ogni caso, questa operazione ancora non è stata fatta, forse nella speranza della Fangirl di ritrovare l'antico ardore della scrittura. Opere Opere Maggiori: *The Soul and The Hunter *When Everything is Silen - Quando Tutto Tace *Ti Ricordi di Me? Altre Opere Pubblicate Minori: * Il Signore Oscuro sbarca nel terrificante Paese dell'Amicizia * Water Lake * The Circus Comes To Town * Il Vento di Novembre * Come cadere dal cielo e atterrare in piedi...più o meno... *Raccolta di Poesie I e II Riassunto Trame Principali 'The Soul and The Hunter' : Trama: Una ragazza senza nome muore. E muore ancora. E non si capisce bene perché un tizio di nome Eriam la continui ad uccidere, ma soprattutto perchè lei rinasca ogni volta. E nemmeno si capisce perché questo Eriam le giri sempre attorno. E sinceramente manco io so perché questo faccia parte di un'organizzazione che uccide le persone "speciali" come quella ragazza senza nome. : Chiaramente nel testo la storia è seria. Non badate alla scemosa ironia della suddetta compilatrice di questa pagina, pft. : Genere: Sovrannaturale, Romantico. 'The Circus Come to Town:' : Trama: Altra ragazza, acida, rabbiosa e con problemi d'infanzia. Solo che, a dispetto dell'apparenza da classica adolescente che fa tanta scena, questa non si chiama Hope, ha raggiunto la maggiore età da un pezzo ed è davvero un pessimo soggetto a cui non frega nulla dell'amore. L'unica che riesce a sopportarla è la sua amica stordita e un barista che sembra solo in apparenza carino e coccoloso. : Poi c'è un tizio, che di mestiere lavora in un circo, e se pensate che fare il pagliaccio significhi essere un sempliciotto ragazzo grassottello, prodigo verso il prossimo, allora non avete capito in che sezione siete e vi conviene cambiare storia. : Genere: Noir, Horror (poco eh) 'When Everything is Silent - Quando Tutto Tace:' : Trama: Greys, ragazza (di nuovo, sì, sono una ragazza èd è più facile fare i POV femminili, gne) che vive da 2000 anni, potete capire quanto sia inacidita. La storia si apre ad Hogwarts, con un Piton "simpatico" come al solito. Chiaramente lei è una persona speciale, un Angelo, si direbbe, ma non cos' angelica. Cinica e distaccata. : E poi c'è Draco. Perchè è nella storia? Cioè, ma scherzate spero, non potevo fare una storia ad Hogwarts senza che almeno una volta non apparisse Draco Malfoy senza maglietta, ragazzi. A parte fare questo però, giuro che ha un senso nella storia, anzi è uno dei protagonisti principali. : Assieme al Diavolo. : Genere: Sovrannaturale, Angeli e Demoni, Romantico, Drammatico 'Come Cadere dal Cielo ed Atterrare in Piedi... Più o Meno:' : Trama: Una ragazza che vuole suicidarsi, perché fondamentalmente è una ragazzina adolescente con le classiche crisi da "nessuno mi ama" che abbiamo passato tutti, con forse anche qualche storia passata a rendere il tutto ancora più drammatico. Però la ragazza decide, prima di uccidersi, di compilare una lista di cose veloci da fare prima di completare l'operato. E sarebbe andato anche tutto bene se non fosse che arriva una nuova figura nella sua vita a cambiare le cose -e ti pareva, ma che la gente si faccia li fatt' propr' (cit.). : Genere: Drammatico, Triste, Romantico Passioni Oltre la Scrittura Fin dalle fasce, una passione oltre la scrittura viene coltivata: il disegno. Comincia con pennarelloni e manate, per finire col pubblicare alcune sue opere sul famoso sito di disegno DeviantArt (nonostante faccia relativamnete schifo rispetto ad alcuni artisti eccezionali in quella sede). Ancora principiante, siccome questa passione viene coltiva per Hobbie (nonostante gli «Ehi ma tu dovresti fare l'artistico!» spaientemente ignorati durante la sua vita perché il timore che quella passione, trasformandola in lavoro, potesse andare a morire), non demorde, appestando il Fake e gli amcii di fanart, schizzi, robe varie. Dove Trovarla? Ad oggi pubblica su due siti Principali: *'Wattpad' :: Nome: Julie TheStrange *'EFP' :: Nome: ILoveItBaby Altri siti frequentiti sono: *'Facebook' :: Nome: Julie Moreaux